Light Force
"Light Force" is an archetype filled with LIGHT attribute monsters and full of support cards. They focus on special summoning level 5 or higher "Light Force" monsters by special summoning other "Light Force" monsters on the field. Level 4 or lower "Light Force" monsters have good special summoning effects that special summon themselves or other "Light Force" monsters. These include the sub-archetype "Light Force Tune-Up." Level 5-9 "Light Force" monsters could easily be special summoned by their own effect or by the effects of other "Light Force" monsters. Level 10 "Light Force" monsters are the strongest and the most devastating kind of "Light Force" monsters. Despite their high ATK, DEF, and dangerous effects, they could easily be special summoned either by banishing "Light Force" monsters or synchro summoning. These include the sub-archetype "Light Force X" and "Light Force Mega." The only level 10 pure "Light Force" monsters are "Light Force King" and "Light Force Queen." Playing Style "Light Force" is an archetype with good attack power, moderate Defence, great abilities, highly splashable and could go through almost any situation. All this and massive support makes this deck very hard to defeat. Cards like "Light Force Warrior", "Light Force Defender", and "Light Force Portal" supports this deck greatly by special summoning monsters like no other, thus gaining field control. Some monsters in this deck are allowed to be special summoned by tributing the number of tributes used for its tribute summon, so high-level monsters could be on the field in very few turns. This deck will focus either on special summoning your toughest "Light Force" monsters while still having monsters on the field or synchro summoning "Light Force Mega" monsters by using "Light Force Tune-up" monsters and special summoning at least 1 other monster. A "Light Force" deck with both strategies will be hard to control, because the synchros in this deck are all level 6 and the tuners are level 3. Working with high levelled "Light Force" monsters will make it hard to synchro summon. Since most "Light Force" monsters are level 3, they are not affected by "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit-Area B." One of the most useful cards is "Light Force Lighthouse" because it gives "Light Force" monsters more ATK, special summons other "Light Force" monsters, and gave "Light Force King" some protection. The only card that is only slightly useful is "Unstable Light Force Portal" because the monster you special summon with it cannot attack, activate its effect, and it's destroyed during the end phase, but you can still tribute summon with it. Overall, this deck is high on splashing the field with tough monsters. Weaknesses Though this deck has a good strategy, there are many cards that could destroy this deck completely. Because every monster is a LIGHT attribute monster, the "Ally of Justice" archetype could shut down this deck. But because of "Light Force Thunder Armor of Justice," this may not be a major issue. Cards that stop special summoning can completely destroy this deck, since most monsters either activate its effect when special summoned or could only be special summoned. Only very few "Light Force" cards don't require special summoning and/or has an effect that special summons monsters. Trivia "Unstable Light Force Portal" is the only "Light Force" card that doesn't start with the letter L. The only type of cards the "Light Force" archetype doesn't have are Fusion, Ritual, and Toon. Category:Archetype